This invention generally relates to data collection systems wherein a hand-held unit is operated from battery power and functions to collect and process data by a sequence of automated and manual operations. typical automated process is the non-Contact scanning of bar code data by means of a cyclically deflected laser beam or with the use of an image photosensor of the CCD type. Once a valid bar code reading has been obtained, a keyboard may be manually operated to indicate an associated quantity. The user may then manually initiate a further operation, for example, the on-line transmission of the data to a remote host computer, e.g. via a radio frequency communications link.
The presently known data capture devices which include a user interface such as a keyboard and display, and a non-contact automatic reader function have tended to be highly specialized, bulky and expensive. In a prior art device having the desired functions, it may be necessary to completely invert the device after a bar code reading, in order to view the display, and/or to actuate the keyboard.
Devices which essentially add a keyboard and display to an existing scanner design may be particularly awkward to use, for example because the keyboard and display are applied at the forward end of the scanner where they are not conveniently accessible and where manual forces applied to the keyboard are tedious to counteract with the supporting handle which is much closer to the user's body.
It would be desirable to have a basic data capture terminal which is light weigh and compact, and which could be readily converted for on-line wireless communications and bar code scanning as needed. Such a versatile data capture system would be particularly suitable for small scale operations where low cost is a major objective, and versatility of the terminal unit is especially advantageous. Furthermore, in order to realize the benefits of mass production, it is desirable from the manufacturer's standpoint if a basic computerized terminal configuration can be readily adapted to the needs of diverse end users by the selective addition of low cost modules.